ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Promotion: First Lieutenant
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Begin the quest by walking into the Salaheem's Sentinels office. *After the cutscene, Abquhbah will ask for 5 Imperial Gold Pieces. Trade these to him and enjoy the next cutscene. *You will be required to wait until the next Vana'diel day to continue. Mini-game 1 *Once the next day has passed, speak to Abquhbah again to start your first task of "Counterespionage." In this, you'll have 3 Levels to complete and find the Qiqirn hiding among the 12 Humes. *You get the option of using two types of isolation options, with a number of tries for each option. *Isolation Set: Examine a group of four NPCs. *Isolation Pair: Examine a pair of NPCs. #Level C: You can deduce the 3 Qiqirn hiding by using 5 isolation sets, and 5 isolation pairs. #Level B: You can deduce the 4 Qiqirn hiding by using 5 isolation sets, and 4 isolation pairs. #Level A: You can deduce the 5 Qiqirn hiding by using 6 isolation sets, and 5 isolation pairs. *Best way to do this is to examine a group of 1-4, 5-8, then 9-12. Mark down the number of odd hume and use "Examine by Pair" to narrow your choice down. For example, when you examine group 1-4 and find 3 humes out of place, examine pair 1-2, if EITHER is wrong then you know only 1 of them is a Qiqirn, which means that 3 AND 4 are definitely Qiqirn. Next, examine pair 2-3, and if either of them are fishy, then 2 is hume because you know already 3 is a Qiqirn which leads to the conclusion that 1 is a Qiqirn. *If you fail to deduct the Qiqirn, you must wait until the next Vana'diel day to start over. You get two tries per Vana'diel day. Mini-game 2 *After you pass the 3 levels, it's time to move onto the next task, "Cipher." Speak to Abquhbah to continue (and/or read manual from him if you choose.) *The manual of words is the same for everyone: : *You may rezone and speak to Abquhbah if you wish to reread the manual. After this, you may seek to continue the quest after the next Vana'diel day. *After speaking to Abquhbah and choosing to go to the training grounds, you will be asked a series of questions in Qiqirn-speak, in which you must answer in Qiqirn-speak as well. : *After completing this next task, you will again need to wait until the next Vana'diel day to continue. Once you are ready, speak to Abquhbah again. Mini-game 3 *Once the day has passed, speak to Abquhbah to continue to the final task, "BCG training." *BCG basically stands for "Beetle, Crab, Ghost" in the same manner as RPS is "Rock, Paper, Scissors." :*Beetle = Rock; Crab = Scissors; Ghost = Paper :*Beetle > Crab :*Crab > Ghost :*Ghost > Beetle *The loser of a battle loses one "explosion hit point". A tie increases the damage of the next round. 4 ties in a row cause both players to lose 4 hit points. *After watching some epic battles, you will have have your turn to fight. :*If you lose any of the following matches, you will retry from the beginning of that particular match. *First you face up against Arcuhbah. He repeats his first three calls as his pattern (i.e. if his first three are Crab, Beetle, and Ghost, then the next three will also be Crab, Beetle, and Ghost. Therefore, even if you lose the first three battles, you can still win on the subsequent battles to win the match). :*Since he uses each call once, there's no reason to lose more than the first round: choose your second call to either beat or tie the two options he has left. :*You begin with 7 explosion hit points, and Arcuhbah begins with 4. *Next you face the Ugrihd-Fubruhn combo. The strategy for them is to carefully monitor their emotes before a bout: :Plan 1: Nod = Beetle; Laugh = Ghost; Psych = Crab :Plan 2: Nod = Crab; Laugh = Beetle; Psych = Ghost :*Every 2 or 3 explosion hit points they lose, they will switch plans. When they are 1 point away from doing so, they will mention that they "need a new plan". :*Even if you don't know which plan they are using, there's no reason to ever lose a round. Simply pick the monster that matches the emote for Plan 1, and you are assured to either win or tie the round. :*Both you and your opponents begin with 6 explosion hit points. *Now you're set up to battle the master himself, Drill Sergeant Rongelouts. He uses a different pattern every time, but it's basically the same idea. He will repeat the same monster every other battle, and the other rounds are alternated. If Rongelouts falls below 4 "explosion hit points," he will cure himself back to 4. Therefore, once he's down to 4 you must tie him for exactly three rounds and then win the next round to defeat him. :One example: Crab, Beetle, Ghost, Beetle, repeating... :Another example: Ghost, Beetle, Ghost, Crab, repeating... :*You begin with 5 explosion hit points, and Rongelouts begins with 7. *Once you've taken down the Drill Sergeant, Naja Salaheem will finally challenge you in a 1-round, sudden death match. Apparently, she only uses Crab, so this battle is easy. *After you've put Naja in her place, you'll need to wait again until the next Vana'diel day to continue. Conclusion *Speak with Abquhbah once again and he will tell you to return between the hours of 15:00 and 17:00 to enjoy the graduation ceremony cutscene and earn your FL Wildcat Badge. Congratulations! ---- Game Description Client: Naja Salaheem (Salaheem's Sentinels) Summary: :Your final term at the Salaheem Officer Academy has begun. :Will all the cadets survive until graduation...?